Chaos's Army
by Jojo259
Summary: Percy is betrayed by his fellow campers. Chaos saves him and his friends, they become his commanders. What happens when they are asked to return to Camp Half-Blood? My first fanfic, and I accidentally deleted the story, so I had to repost it. (DISCONTINUED) (IN THE PFOCESS OF REWRITING)
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson had found another son of Poseidon. His name was George. What Percy did not know, was that George was planning on destroying him, mentally, and to steal his girlfriend. So, George went around, wrecking parts of cabins, and other old building in Camp Half-Blood. He blamed it all on Percy, and slowly, but surely, turned the minds of the campers. In the end, only Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, Rachel, Chiron, Piper, and Jason stayed loyal to him. He even lost the respect of all the gods and goddess! Well, all of them except for Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and surprisingly, Hades. In the end, the campers exiled him, and he left. Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason left with them. Nico could not leave, and Rachel could not leave because she was the Oracle. They ran, but were out of resources over time. Chaos saved them! They promised to become his personal assassins. Chaos did not want them all as assassins, so they were his army. He called them: **Chaos's Army**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All awesome characters belong to Rick Riordan! But, I might add in some OC's that are mine!**

 **Percy-Omega**

 **Annabeth-Alpha**

 **Thalia-Epsilon**

 **Jason-Sigma**

 **Piper-Eta**

"WHY SHOULD WE GO BACK TO HELP THE UNGRATEFUL BASTARDS?", Percy roared, glaring at Chaos. His calm demeanor was gone, ripped to shreds, with him positively glowing with rage. Chaos, however, was not put off or angry by his Commander's reaction. Instead, Chaos simply smirked, silently imploring him to ask his teammates about whether or not they should return to Camp Half-Blood. After all, it was a democracy. Not including the fact that Chaos knew that his Army would go eventually, of course. But these were things he kept go himself. After all: what were a few more secrets?

"I want to stay here, at The Void, but I will ask," he grumbled, his sea green eyes piercing Chaos's. Percy held his gaze for a while, but eventually he looked away and visibly realeassd his tense uselessness and the calm facade as back.

Then, Percy left, teleporting to his shared dorm with a small wave of his right hand, flickering into view of his friends. Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth looked up at him, curiously, wondering what he had been talking to Chaos about, for they had heard incomprehensible screams of rage from down the hallway.

"I know that being in the Void may have changed us a bit," Percy said, staring at each of them carefully, searching their slight movemengs and expressions for any signs of emotion. "But Chaos wants us to return to Camp Half-Blood to save the ungrateful butts of the Demigods that betrayed us! He asked me to ask you if you wanted to go, and although I don't want to, it is ultimately up to you guys." Annabeth bit her lip, her stormy grey eyes even more calculating than ever, while the others silently murmured their opinions, discussing it thoroughly before the conversation drew to a close and they waited for Annabeth's final verdict.

When she noticed the others staring at her, she spoke up. "Although I _really_ don't want to go, I feel like we should obey Chaos. I mean, we should keep our identities a secret. They must call us by our code names, so call me Alpha when we are there." The others nodded, and looked back at Percy. Percy nodded solemnly, then took a deep breath to mask the worst of his emotions, and teleported out of sight once more.

"They...Said...Yes," Percy said, gritting his teeth angrily. Chaos nodded, giving him a careful nod, making sure it wasn't provoking.

"Take one of my _pathetic,_ according to you, armies to help you. Which I doubt that you will need any," he laughed, teasing Percy. "We will leave tomorrow, early noon," Percy replied, refusing to look at his leader and admit his defeat. He angrily teleported back, finding his last friends in a heated discussion that drew to an end when he arrived.

"Hey, if the campers disobey any of us, I can charmspeak! And, of course, our _other_ powers," Piper joked, trying to lighten up the mood. This attempt earned a small smile from everybody, and Annabeth stood up.

"I guess we should start packing," she suggested. Everyone listened, but Percy ran his fingers through his soft hair. Percy reached for Riptide, picking it up from his desk. It was covered with a disgusting coat of dust, signaling how he hadn't been using it since they left. It was painful for him to even look at the thing, especially since it represented a past life. A life that whispered secrets, a life full of betrayals and hurt and pain. Oh, the pain. A life that had a old Percy.

That wasn't him.

He was Omega. The stoic, powerful being that hid himself under layers of calm and feigned emotions. The Commander of Chaos' Army, the Commander of the most powerful task force in the many universes. He was shaken out of his grim thoughts by a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Seaweed Brain, cheer up a bit, will you? If you don't want to use Riptide, just use Galaxstone, like you have been doing!", Annabeth softly soothed. Percy smiled sadly at Annabeth.

"I miss Sally and Paul," he whispered, letting his mask unravel, and hesitantly put Riptide in his pocket as a reminder of who he was now. He was not the same Percy he'd been before, and he thought it would serve him well to remember it. Percy picked Galaxstone up from it's brilliant pedestal, pocketing it as well. Annabeth hugged him, and they just stood there like that for a while. Percy found a small comfort in their embrace, the comfort o knowing that someone would be there for him, even at his worst. Check, she'd seen most of his worst.

Then he pulled away, keeping himself from falling back into his never-ending abyss of thoughts, and returned his attention to her.

"Wise Girl, go pack. So will I," Percy said, awkwardly. Thalia chuckled, wanting to tease them. Jason and Piper shot her a warning look, telling her not to interrupt them. _It's a moment-or something_ they mouthed, and Thalia nodded with a smirk.

 **Sorry I haven't been updating! Please give me suggestions of anything you would like, and sorry for this terrible chapter, and the shortness :'( Also, please tell me if I have made any spelling mistakes, or grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading! I will also try to update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All awesome characters belong to Rick Riordan! But, I might add in some OC's that are mine!**

 **Percy-Omega**

 **Annabeth-Alpha**

 **Thalia-Epsilon**

 **Jason-Sigma**

 **Piper-Eta**

Percy smirked at the gods and goddess that looked at them strangely. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?", Zeus demanded, eyeing them angrily. Chaos appeared, smirking at them.

"Now, you have to forgive my commanders for wearing a hood, for they don't want you to see their faces," he paused, letting his words sink in. "Now, this is their leader, Omega. This is their second in command, Alpha. Their third in command is Epsilon. Fourth, Sigma. Fifth, Eta. But I warn you, they are pretty much equal in power. Do not mess with them!" And with that, Chaos left the confused gods and goddesses.

"I bet they are just cowards," Artemis mumbled, her eyes piercing into those of the Army.

"Well, I guess we should be leaving to talk to the campers!", they smiled mischievously, ignoring Artemis. They teleported to the campfire, where the campers were in the middle of offering their foods to the gods and goddesses. As soon as they arrived, the campers started whispering to each other, glancing nervously back at them.

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?", George bellowed, glaring at them dangerously with his sky blue eyes. Annabeth bit back a laugh. Like father like son. Percy, however, immediately glared at George underneath his cloak. He literally radiated pure hatred, and opened his mouth to say something, before his girlfriend cut him off.

"We are the commanders of Chaos's soldiers. I am Alpha, second in command. This is Epsilon, third in command. This is Sigma, fourth. And this is Eta, fifth. And this person here, is Omega, our leader. Do not mess with us, for we are stronger than you," Annabeth said, quietly, but effectively.

"Wow, I bet I can beat your leader _EASILY_ , without breaking a sweat. I challenge you to a duel tomorrow, at sunset," George boasted, nudging his buddies. Clarisse huffed angrily, glaring at the expressionless commanders.

"If only Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, and Piper were here. They would knock some sense into you all!", she muttered angrily, glaring at them. Percy smiled, and whispered in their ears, "So someone else _did_ remain loyal to us!" Then he turned back to face the offender, George.

"Of course. Bet you're too scared to do it now!", Percy taunted, sneering at him. George's face turned as red as a tomato, and shouted that he agreed. Percy took out Galaxstone, hiding the black, purple and white watch in his hand. He ran his slender fingers over it, appreciating the beauty of the gift from Chaos for a moment while George gathered up the cowering campers, and led them to the colosseum. Percy looked at his friends, who nodded and followed suit. "I bet he's going to beat that idiot in 15 seconds," Annabeth smirked at Piper and Thalia. "I bet he's going to beat the idiot in _20_ seconds," Thalia sneered at Annabeth. "I bet Omega's going to beat George in 16 seconds," Piper said, softly, smiling at the other girls.

 **Sorry for the even SHORTER chapter. I'll try to make my next chapter longer! And as always, feel free to leave reviews! Please tell me about any** **grammar** **or spelling mistakes! I also welcome ideas for the commanders, Chaos's Army to have fun playing around with the campers! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All awesome characters belong to Rick Riordan! But, I might add in some OC's that are mine!**

 **Percy-Omega**

 **Annabeth-Alpha**

 **Thalia-Epsilon**

 **Jason-Sigma**

 **Piper-Eta**

 **Also, I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have read, favorited, followed, or reviewed my story! It means a lot to just see that someone has read it, and it means even more when someone has actually liked it! Virtual blue chocolate chip cookies for all of you!**

Percy stared at George underneath his dark hood. George smirked, taunting him, while Percy fought to remain his cool. _Even though you want to strangle him, you must refrain and wait for Jason, er, Sigma to blow the whistle!_ , he reminded himself angrily, waiting patiently for Jason to blow the screechy whistle.

 _HEREECH!_ The demented, weird sound came through, causing George to jump up in surprise. Percy used that to his advantage, his watch shifting to his well trusted sword. He crouched down, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He saw that the opportunity was still there, and used it. Before George could recover from the terrible screech of the strange whistle, Percy knocked the dull, normal sword and swept at his legs with a nimbleness that showed the effort he'd poured into training.

George fell, his expression full of confusion and anger as he looked up at the winner. "Omega wins!", Clarisse smirked, but the smirk was gone just as soon as you might have seen it. Though it didn't stop her from mentally laughing, glad that George was beaten and finally shown his proper place after so long.

"Serves the ignorant brat right!", she muttered under her breath. George glared at Percy, then jumped up, trying to pull his hood off. Percy of course, dodged it, his quick, keen reflexes honed from decades of constant practice and training. He kneed George in return, and George staggered back with a angry growl.

Interrupting their...nice conflict, was the alarm. Chaos's Army speeded outside, quicker than the campers. They saw Prometheus, Polybotes, and a lot of others they didn't quite recognize.

"Probably the new ones Chaos was talking about," Annabeth whispered to her teammates.

"Foolish Half-bloods. With most of the seven gone, you have no chance against the winning side!", Prometheus growled. Yet he seemed different, looking a bit possessed, not only because of his new attitude, but because of the angry, demon blood red lusting for blood and revenge. Polybotes snorted, and the commanders divided up who they were going to kill quickly. Percy went for Prometheus and Polybotes, using the wind to shift upwards towards Prometheus. Fire danced on Prometheus's skin, burning through the rough skin of his, golden ichor oozing out.

"You will pay for that, Half-Blood! I was the one who brought Fire to you, foolish as I was! Bow to me!", he screeched, trying to throw Percy off. Percy continuously stabbed him, Finally, he disintegrated, ashes left in the spot where Prometheus was. Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Clarisse, and the campers were fighting furiously, but they could tell that the commanders were doing most of it. Polybotes had picked up one of the thrashing campers. George! "I AM THE SON OF _**POSEIDON!**_ I _**DEMAND**_ YOU TO LET ME _**GOOO!**_ ", George screamed, thrashing around wildly while Polybotes opened his mouth, undoubtedly to bite his head off. Percy sighed, facepalmed, and jumped onto Polybotes, which forced him to let go of George, who was screaming wildly.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU?!", Polybotes yelled in his face, his stinky breath surrounding the air. Percy smirked wildly, and used the wind to force it into his mouth, causing his face to bulge angrily. "You really need a breath mint!", he smirked, sneering at him. This only caused Polybotes face to bulge even more, for Percy was forcing it shut. Percy snapped his fingers, and they'd disintegrated into dust, concentrating a big portion of his power onto it.

The campers were in too much awe to do anything, and mostly just glad they didn't actually have to fight. The group glanced around at each other, before nodding at each other. Suddenly, they leaped forward, destroying monsters with ease. They used the elements around them to their advantage, as well as their weapons and close combat. They darted through the enemy lines with grace, leaving heaps of ashes wherever they went. When they were done, they looked unfazed and as calm as ever.

When the commanders finally looked at the campers, they scampered off, leaving them with George. Grins broke out, planning ways to get their revenge on George. They each slowly used their magic on him, glancing at each other with secretive smiles as they pulled tricks out of their books, mostly small things here and there that Chaos had taught them. They snickered at the thought of how it would kick in at certain moments. To finish it off, Piper charmspeaked George, making him not only follow his directions, but to also admire them. Smiling to each other, they sent George to his cabin. _**Let's do a prank!,**_ Percy thought to the others. _**Definitely, let's make him fall in love with Clarisse first,**_ the others agreed. _**That's a bit cruel to Clarisse though!**_ , Percy remarked, but the look that his friends gave him was enough to convince him.

 **SO! Sorry, about this terrible piece of random words. Like always, grammar and spelling mistakes need to be corrected, so please tell me if there are. Ideas are also welcome, and criticism is as well! Also, sorry for not updating for so long. I tried to make the chapter a bit longer than the others! See ya in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All awesome characters belong to Rick Riordan! But, I might add in some OC's that are mine!**

 **Percy-Omega**

 **Annabeth-Alpha**

 **Thalia-Epsilon**

 **Jason-Sigma**

 **Piper-Eta**

' _Shh, stealthily, and quietly. Remember, training? Consider this a training exercise,'_ Percy thought to the others.

' _Okay, okay, Omega. Seriously?',_ Thalia thought back. Percy accidentally snorted, then, realizing his mistake, covered it up as a offhand snore from George. Thalia smirked, all of them trying to keep back a laugh. They crept into Poseidon's cabin, looking around worriedly before stepping in. Percy felt for the thrum of energy in the air, pulling at the threads, and weaved with a unshakable concentration. before casting a spell of invisibility over them. Piper stayed behind the door, making her own silence spell. though it was very hard and draining. She used the remainder of her strength creating a couple seats, determined to let them be more or less comfortable. She staggered past them, almost bumping into a cabin, but Annabeth and Thalia were quick to help, stop, and support her.

Percy noticed her troubles, and deciding to try out a new skill taught by Chaos, and attempted to transfer some of his energy to her. Exhaling softly, he placed his right arm out, and let a sea blue flow out, warm and tentative, before shyly reaching Piper. It soon filled her with energy, and she gave him a grateful smile, before whispering in George's ear, using her famed charmspeak.

"You will wake up." George's head shot up, his eyes slightly distant and dazy.

"You are in love with Clarisse, forever, and you will only stop loving her if we say so," she encouraged, enchantingly, suppressing a giggle. The others, meanwhile, were free to do so, and so they fell over in a fit of laughter, which ended with Piper glaring at them.

George's eyes stopped being dazy the moment she said it, and there were love hearts in his lovestruck navy blue eyes. "I must sneak out and find her!", he exclaimed to himself, stumbling over his blankets as he stepped out to the door. Piper slipped under the blanket, laughing softly before the blankets disintegrated.

' _HILARIOUS!'_ , they laughed, smiling at each other before sneaking out and following the trail of the foolish George. They waited at the door of the Ares Cabin, watching intensely as they blended themselves into the shadows, so they were unseen.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_ His fist banged against the door as other campers began to yawn, obviously disturbed and woken up by the loud, angry noise of George's hand banging against the hard door.

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY, PUNK!", Clarisse's voice ran out, making George's eyes open wider and knock harder.

"CLARISSE! COME OUT, SWEETHEART!", George cried. That was it. Nobody calls Clarisse a sweetheart. Clarisse stepped up to the door, and with rage burning in her, kicked the door open. George grinned, and opened his hands for a hug.

"I love you!", he smiled about to hurl himself onto her when she kicked him in a very private spot, causing the commanders to laugh. However, it really caused George to let out a animal like howl, throwing his head up and curling into a small ball, whimpering in a mix of fear and pain. George opened his his mouth to say something, but Clarisse beat him to it and reached down, and punched him, hard, 2 of his teeth flying out, blood splattering everywhere.

"WAI! CWARISSE!", he cried. Clarisse stomped on his fingers as a reply, before spitting near him, and storming back off to her cabin. In her own way, this was merciful.

George sobbed, tears rolling down his cheek as blood dribbled down his chin. He swung the door open, stumbling and limping, before entering his cabin, and curling up into his bed. He threw his blankets over his head, and tried to sleep and dream about Clarisse. Percy laughed, feeling a little bit of comfort knowing that George was paying.

"Karma," Percy muttered, shooting George a rather dark look that the other commanders didn't like.

"Come on, let's get to our cabin," Annabeth whispered softly to her boyfriend, coaxing him out of his state.

"Yeah, sure," he replied, breaking out of it. Fingering his watch before snapping it on his wrist, he nodded. "Let's go."

 **Sorry about these slow moving chapters! I know nothing's really happening. I promise I will try to create more action in the next few chapters! And I welcome ideas, as always. Special shout outs to AutumnBelle5, Jason Grace, Creativefeather, and Loverbooks for favoriting, and following my story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All awesome characters belong to Rick Riordan! But, I might add in some OC's that are mine!**

 **Percy-Omega**

 **Annabeth-Alpha**

 **Thalia-Epsilon**

 **Jason-Sigma**

 **Piper-Eta**

 **First, thank you Sassy Fangirl! Sorry that it is harder for me to keep Percy in character, because the last time I read a Percy Jackson book was a a few years ago. I read a few fanfics like this, and I agree. I really don't like it when Annabeth betrays Percy! And, yes I will keep updating as much as I can. Now, for a chapter where there is hopefully more action for you guys.**

Gaea smiled evilly as she watched the "pathetic" group of campers attack one of her mixed groups of titans and giants. She wasn't surprised when she watched them kill the titans and giants, and decided to call for another meeting with her colleagues. Minutes later, Keto, Ouranos, and Nyx appeared.

"My dear, I am very sorry for throwing some of our _children_ into Tartarus," Ouranos said, quietly, looking up at Gaea. Gaea clenched her fists, inhaling sharply, before forcing herself to relax her tensed muscles and smile tightly.

Gaea nodded curtly at him, and turned to Keto and Nyx.

"So, Chaos has decided to _play_ as well. What should we do with his pathetic group?", she asked, smirking.

"They still can't win though, even if Chaos sent one of his 'special' groups. With the most valuable of the Seven dead, they're worthless!." Nyx nodded in agreement, before saying, "Although I would have been happy enough to kill those _stupid, ignorant_ brats." Keto smirked at her, and opened her mouth to tease her but Ouranos spoke first.

"Who are those demigods that Chaos sent?", he asked, looking around but directing his question to Gaea.

"I don't know," she admitted, reluctantly and grudgingly.

"Back to the this: What shall we do with his _pathetic_ group?", she demanded, wanting to play, or rather, _torture_ someone.

"We'll let you deal with that, my lady," Keto bowed her head respectfully, and shot her a look, confirming her rights to torture some demigods. Gaea smirked, dreaming of all the things she was going to do with them.

 **At Camp Half-Blood**

The whole day, George was crying and staring at Clarisse wistfully. Eventually, Percy couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for him, and pleaded with his friends to release George from his poor "curse".

"No, like we said earlier, George deserved it for messing with my Seaweed Brain!",Annabeth hissed, getting fed up with her boyfriend's constant pleas.

"Fine," Percy whispered softly, looking down at his feet. Annabeth rolled her eyes and left the room. Piper sighed, and followed suit. Soon, everyone left their leader to be alone with his thoughts.

 _ **DING! DONG!**_ The sweet yet alarming sound of the bell made Percy alert. He left the cabin, and when he saw what was attacking them, he paled. "Hello lil' half-bloods!", a voice ran through, silky and charming.

"My name is Lera, daughter of Ouranos and Gaea! I am very pleased to meet you, and so are my friends!", Lera said, brightly, smiling at them. When Percy joined his friends, they nodded at each other solemnly. "

3...2...1..,"Percy whispered, and they snapped their fingers in unison. The whole army disintegrated, except for Lera. Lera smiled at them, her attention focusing on them.

"Aww, my mother wanted new play toys! I suppose you guys are just perfect!"

"And we are Chaos's Army. You can't _touch_ us," They said in unison, whipping out their weapons. Annabeth switched to using a bow, as she didn't want anyone to recognize her normal weapon. Percy, Piper, and Jason jumped up to go for close up combat, and of course Thalia used a bow as well. With the five of them, Lera didn't stand a chance. But they wanted to play with her, drag out their time a little more for a some fun. Percy just kept dodging with a unique speed, keeping her on her toes with the occasional fire or water tendril. Jason just flew around, sometimes giving her a narrow slash or slice, and as for Piper, she just made Lera imagine different things with the Mist.

Then Thalia and Annabeth decided that it was enough, and Thalia, faster then Annabeth, continuously rapid fired five arrows at once. Annabeth followed suit, though she didn't handle the bow with as much skill and speed that Thalia could. Thalia could use the bow as if it were just a mere extension of her arms, and when she let her bow fall down, there was a moment of awe from the campers. Lera died within seconds, though the other commanders didn't look very happy to have their fun interrupted. They didn't voice their thoughts though, and merely took it with a straight face. They let the silence continue for a moment, consisting of blank-eyed staring from the campers and glares from the commanders.

The campers eyed them with lots of interest, not as scared as the first time to approach the, and sent Clarisse as their speaker.

Clarisse gritted her teeth and greeted them, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, new campers!"

 **I hope this chapter was better than the others! Like always, comments/reviews are more than welcomed, so are ideas, and especially criticism for that's the only way I'm going to improve, right? Bye! See you in the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All awesome characters belong to Rick Riordan! But, I might add in some OC's that are mine!**

 **Percy-Omega**

 **Annabeth-Alpha**

 **Thalia-Epsilon**

 **Jason-Sigma**

 **Piper-Eta**

 **Thank you TDBLACK for favoriting and following my story, and thank you to all of you for just reading! Sorry I didn't update in awhile.**

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?", Gaea said, sadly, because Lera was her favorite daughter as a titan. Ouranos looked away, stopping time outside of their little den. Ouranos was just a little sad, because he favored Lera over the others as well. Keto and Nyx looked at the video angrily. They had been considered as Lera's "Aunt's". "We will take action, right Keto?", Nyx said, gritting her teeth. Keto nodded, afraid that her voice would break if she said anything. She also didn't want Nyx to have another thing to tease her about. "No girls, even though you liked her, I shall send my most trusted daughter after Lera: Flamara. She is pretty cheeky at times, but she will take this seriously, I just know it. She is actually stronger than Lera, and if she wants, she can take over one of the campers, or pretend to be one, and betray them. Actually, that is what we should do!", Gaea planned, excitedly, gazing over her colleagues for approval. Ouranos nodded lazily, whispering something like, "Very good idea, dear!". "Of course, my lady," Keto and Nyx chorused, glaring at each other. "May I send Mist?", Nyx asked, smirking, for she knew this was Mist's chance to prove herself. "May I send my son, Boris?", she asked, smirking at the thought of her little monster beating Nyx's daughter. "He can go on land too, and is skilled in controlling water sometimes, in the most difficult situations. He can summon help if needed," Keto added, smirking at Nyx. Nyx glared back, ready to reply, when Ouranos cut in, "What about my successor, Luna?" Ouranos quickly continued time. Gaea nodded impatiently to all of them. "Prepare them."

 **Camp Half-Blood**

"Who said we wanted to be campers in the first place?", Percy said coldly, glaring at them beneath his cloak. He left, leaving the campers slightly confused. His friends glared at them as well, following him. "Woah, _Omega,_ I didn't know you could be so cruel!", Thalia teased, smiling at him. Percy just shrugged in reply, and went into their cabin. He left to go to his room, (Their cabin was a small house on the outside, but in the inside it is huge, there is a training arena as well) and was about to open the sea green blue that stared at him, before turning to go to the training arena. He smiled darkly as his eyes settled on his new victims: Dummies powered to be like people in real life. He sent a kick to some of them, bending the air to his will and floating in the air. He used his other hand to click his watch, so it transformed into his sword. When he glided down, he was aiming straight for one of the dummy's head, and sliced through. The dummy's light when off, that meant he would have to fix it for further training later. Next, he speeded over to the next one. The dummy aimed a roundhouse kick at his face, but he blocked it and stabbed it, three times, before slitting its throat. He felt his senses on edge and slashed his sword behind him, turning around to see his guesses had been correct. A dummy would have reached its target if he hadn't sliced it, before he aimed at its "heart" and sliced through. He whipped around, bringing his free hand above and saying, "Come in, I won't bite!" His friends shuffled around nervously, wondering how he had sensed him. "Percy, you can take off your hood," someone who sounded like Annabeth gently prodded, but Percy realized it wasn't Annabeth. It was Rachel. "I know you're Percy, _Omega_ ," she whispered hugging Percy. "Where have you been?", he asked gently, taking his hood off. "Well, I was working on fixing a ship the whole time you were here. I just heard that you guys had arrived, and came to see if my suspicions were correct." "Since when did you start fixing/building things?", Percy asked, suspiciously yet softly. "Now. And there is a ne-", Rachel was interrupted when they heard the bell ringing, yet AGAIN. Percy flew out, quite literally, putting his hood up in the process. He was sure none saw him. Percy stared at the weird bunch of _things_ that were in front of him. The campers were staring in awe of the army, some cowering. That was when Nico appeared. "I found where Hazel was. I joined her, for my only other friends are _dead_." Percy hid a gasp, his friends who had just appeared doing the same. Soon after, Hazel appeared next to Nico. Her eyes were a bloodthirsty red, with dark golden spots. "HAZEL? NICO?", Rachel shouted, running up, about to hurl herself onto them when someone stopped her. "Stay away, Rachel," Clarisse grumbled, glaring at the "traitors" angrily. Soon after, Flamara, Mist, and Boris appeared. No one noticed Luna sneaking off, leaving to go to her sanctuary that she had claimed on Earth.

 **How was that? Tell me in reviews please! Suggestions are always welcome, and so are criticism. Bye! See you all in the next chap/ update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All awesome characters belong to Rick Riordan! But, I might add in some OC's that are mine!**

 **Percy-Omega**

 **Annabeth-Alpha**

 **Thalia-Epsilon**

 **Jason-Sigma**

 **Piper-Eta**

 **Thanks to TheTImeTraveller9290, and Star2247 for following/favoriting my story! Now, for the next update.**

"Hi. Who, or whom, killed Lera?", a female titan said, demandingly, gazing over the campers. "My name is Flamera." She had orangey red eyes that blazed angrily, hungry for revenge. Her hair was a similar reddish orange, except for the fact it had a few tinges of yellow and blue. Her skin was a pale white that shone brilliantly, her fingernails painted to look like sparks. "We did," Percy whispered dangerously, his sea green eyes burning with a fire of determination. Annabeth stood next to him, raising her beautiful stormy grey eyes up to glare at Flamara and her group, than setting her gaze to Hazel and Nico. "I may not know who you are, but it seems like you have betrayed the trust of these campers. I pity you, knowing that you're "dead" friends are probably angry and ashamed right now," she half-lied, watching Nico clench his hands into fists. He rose his hand angrily, and was prepared to summon some of the "undead", when Flamera sent a swift sake of head and glare at him. Nico sighed sadly, wishing that he could _kill_ the commanders right then and there. "Now, my mother wants you guys alive. However, she gave me the permission to torture you just a little bit and show the campers what happens when you mess with us. Just warning you! You can come peacefully, and I will release Hazel from her daze," Flamara bargained, warning them, her eyes shining brightly, and she licked her lips hungrily. Nico's eyes grew wide as he talked, "I thought that she left, but you possessed her?! No wonder why she was acting so weird and her eyes were a different color!" "Shush," Mist shooed angrily, sending him a soft, swift kick. That did it. "NO-", he was interrupted by Percy. "We accept. We will go with you, if you release the girl, I assume Hazel, first.", Percy said, his friends shooting him nervous and confused looks. Flamera frowned, her forehead creasing slightly and nodded. Mist stopped her, and asked, "Where is Luna?" Boris lifted his smelly, swampy paw. "She probably ran off somewhere. Such a coward. Can't believe she's a daughter of Ouranos and Mu!", he said, water shooting up from the shore. "Yeah, right!", Luna made her appearance, her silver eyes boring into their eyes. She had silver hair that illuminated the sky around her, and her beautiful peachy skin stared right back at them. She was dressed in silver shining armor, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Let Hazel go. I'll deal with these _weaklings_ ," she commanded, Flamera shivering, nodding yes. Mist eyed her suspiciously, then waved her hand in the air, mist covering Hazel. When the mist left, Hazel's eyes were back to their usually beautiful, full color. But, she while her eyes had fluttered for a second, she soon collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Just an effect of the tiredness of "waking up", Boris sighed, snorting tiredly, swatting absently at flies. Flamera motioned for her friends to follow her, and they left, their feet crunching on the branches that lay before them. "I didn't really mean it when I called you weaklings. I really just want to join you guys as a camper! My father doesn't know this. I have just been faking that I want to destroy demigods, rule Olympus, yada, yada, yada," she said, once the others had walked away, out of the range of hearing they had. Her "yada" had earned a few trusting smiles, but Percy glared at her with distrust. After all, one couldn't be too careful after what happened, right? "My name is Omega. This is Alpha, Epsilon, Sigma, and Eta," Percy ended up saying. Piper and Thalia immediately warmed up to her, Piiper especially since she is just well, Piper!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUNA BETRAYED US?", Ouranos shouted angrily, shocked by how his daughter had reacted. Gaea sent a smug look at Ouranos, glad to see that he had finally exploded. "See, Flamera was better. So were Mist and Boris. Your's is the only one that had failed!", she said cheekily, rubbing it in his face. "I know! She is trying to earn their trust, then report back to us. She is merely being a spy!", Nyx suggested, her eyes darting back and forth anxiously. Kate frowned, "Well, why wouldn't she tell us first?" Kate squirmed as she felt Ouranos' angry eyes glaring and burning into her soul. "Hmm. Fine. Let's see what had happened. Kate, can you find it? Nyx, go help her please. Ouranos, let's see what had really happened," Gaea said, easing into her stone chair. Nyx bowed her head slightly, and got straight to work. "My pleasure!", Kate chirped, reluctantly going over to help Nyx. "Here." Gaea watched intently, searching for any sign that Luna betrayed them. She sighed heavily when she saw no proof, but was angry that Flamera had listened to a daughter of Mu. Ouranos smirked, his bright eyes laughing at her. "Fine," Gaea muttered angrily, and snapped her fingers.

"So, how can we know we can trust you?", Percy demanded angrily, his eyes flashing with distrust. "Well, I let Hazel go, didn't I?", Luna replied. Nico watched intently, and nodded. He picked Hazel up , and brought her to Will Solace. ' _Come on, stop. At least_ pretend _to trust her,'_ Annabeth communicated angrily. "Fine." "Thanks!", Luna brightened up instantly. "Now, where will I sleep?" "Of course! You can sleep at er, um, our cabin. We have lots of room to spare. That is, if Omega agrees!", Piper questioned, pleading to Percy with her eyes. "Sure. Just stay away from the attic," he gave up, radiating pure distrust. He left, Luna asking Piper why he was like this. Annabeth sighed, and followed him. Jason flinched, and went with Piper to help Luna warm up to the campers. As soon as they went inside the cabin, Annabeth pinned Percy against the wall. "Come on, loosen up a little, Seaweed Brain!", Annabeth muttered angrily. "Sure," Percy replied, ducking underneath and getting out of her pin. Annabeth sighed, pecked his lips, and went upstairs to her room. Percy sighed, and followed her, silently, so she wouldn't hear. "Percy?", she asked, turning. _Dang it._ "It's our anniversary today!", he said, staring at her. "Yes, I know," she said, staring straight back at him, both feeling the awkwardness. "Come on, I'll at least take you for a picnic I set up!", he stated, shifting his weight. "Sure." Percy speeded, pulling Annabeth with him until they reached a quiet forest _outside_ Camp Half-Blood. True enough, a beautiful picnic sat their, waiting for them. "Like it?", he asked, hopefully. "Nope. I love it!", she said when his face fell. Percy smiled and they sat, Percy kissing her passionately. "Wow, lovebirds, come back later. Rachel has gotten a prophecy!"


End file.
